Dérapages incontrolés
by Ptite Mac
Summary: Post- 591. La fantasy n'en est pas une ou "Ce qui aurait dû arriver...." 1/4


Dérapages incontrôlés.

Pairing : Gabi/Antonio.

Sommaire : Post- 591. Considérant que la fantasy du baiser n'en était pas une, j'ai revisité l'épisode en y incluant des dérapages et des conséquences !

Disclaimer : Il n'y a que l'idée qui vienne de moi ! lol

Note : C'est le premier opus d'une quadrilogie de fics sur trois épisodes (591/592/595) plus une fic indépendante sur la vision des choses d'un œil extérieur.

&&&&&

Gabi se tenait droite au milieu de la pièce dans sa robe de mariée, se remémorant son statut de future femme mariée.

-Je suis la fiancée de Ricardo. C'est l'homme que j'aime, et je vais bientôt l'épouser.

Elle s'était de nouveau convaincue que la situation était aussi claire que ça, jusqu'à ce qu'Antonio franchisse la porte avec un carton de livre, la détaillant ouvertement.

Ca ne dura pas plus de deux secondes, il passa alors près d'elle et vint déposer le carton sur la table, puis il se retourna et elle sut qu'il n'avait pas finit de l'observer.

-Tu es magnifique.

Son cœur venait de s'emballer sans qu'elle ne le fasse exprès. Elle attendait une réaction de sa part et il venait de lui fournir celle qu'inconsciemment elle recherchait.

Instinctivement ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

-Antonio…..

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'élaborer sa pensée, qu'il avait déjà prit possession de ses lèvres.

Elle soupira d'aise. Ce baiser c'était le fruit défendu qu'elle voulait goûter encore et encore. Leurs langues bataillaient pour prendre le contrôle, il l'attira encore plus à lui. A ce niveau là ce n'était même plus un baiser, ils se dévoraient, il la dévorait et elle se laissait faire, ne pouvant rassasier la faim qui les tenaillait depuis bien trop longtemps.

Ses mains libérèrent son cou gracile et se déposèrent sur ses épaules dénudés, poussant délibérément le tissu de la robe qui l'empêchait d'accéder là où il le voulait.

-Antonio non…….

Ce fut alors la douche froide, il se recula, surpris par son geste, par la portée de celui-ci.

-Antonio….

Il n'osait même pas la regarder.

-Je suis désolé.

-Antonio….

Il se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit…. J'ignorais que tu serais encore là et je….

-Et bien ce n'est pas grave.

*Pas grave !?* Elle plaisantait ?!

-J'aurai frappé sinon.

C'était la chose la plus absurde qu'il aurait pu dire il en avait conscience mais il fallait absolument qu'elle comprenne qu'il n'avait pas prémédité ce qui venait de se passer.

-Il fallait que j'apporte ça ici.

Elle acquiesça mais il la dévisageait encore et ça la rendait de plus en plus nerveuse.

-Antonio je…..

-Gabi….

Au ton qu'il avait employé elle sentit l'atmosphère changer et le laissa parler.

-Je marie des couples dans cette église chaque semaine, et j'ai vu des centaines de mariées, mais aucune n'a jamais été aussi belle que toi.

Dire qu'elle était troublée par son regard pénétrant était un euphémisme.

-Merci. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire.

Elle dut baisser le regard tellement elle était bouleversée, mais à croire que le destin s'amusait avec elle, avec eux, elle perdit un instant l'équilibre et chuta directement dans ses bras. Une fois de plus.

Cela n'avait rien à voir avec le baiser fiévreux qu'ils venaient d'échanger. Ils se regardèrent intensément, se cherchant des yeux, des lèvres, pour finalement se rapprocher doucement. Ce baiser là était calculé, doux, patient, un effleurement approfondi. Le désir était là mais c'était les sentiments qui commandaient.

-Gabi ! Je suis de retour !

Elle sursauta en entendant au loin la voix de Joan, elle s'éloigna d'Antonio le plus rapidement possible.

Joan arriva la mine enjouée, ne pouvant être plus contente de trouver Antonio ici.

-Oh quelle bonne surprise, Père Antonio.

-Bonjour ! J'ignorais que vous étiez ici.

Il essaya tant bien que mal de cacher son malaise.

-Je suis simplement passée pour aider Gabi à faire quelques retouches à sa robe, et j'avais oublié ma boite à couture dans la voiture ! N'est-ce pas la plus belle mariée que vous n'ayez jamais vu mon Père ?

Un regard furtif de Gabi à Antonio et il réussi à répondre.

-Oui oui elle est magnifique. Excusez-moi je dois vous laisser, j'ai quelques courses à faire.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez nous prêter vos mains ?

-Pardon ?!

La panique se fit à nouveau sentir.

-Et bien il faut que je place les aiguilles aux endroits où je vais attacher sa traine avec des boutons, et j'aurai bien besoin d'un coup de main pour tenir le tissu droit pendant que je marque l'endroit exact.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse ?

Il était particulièrement tendu, ce qui n'échappa pas à Gabi.

-Oh c'est très simple, vous vous mettez devant Gabi, comme ça et euh…. Tenez, donnez-moi vos mains et placez-les autour de sa taille, comme ceci, pour bien tenir le tissu. Voilà c'est parfait.

Si son explication gêna Antonio, Joan ne le remarqua pas, bien trop occupée qu'elle était avec la traine.

Ses mains tenaient sa taille, comme on le lui avait demandé, mais ses yeux la scrutaient intensément.

-Oh vous m'êtes d'un grand secours ! Je tiens à ce que cette robe soit parfaite. Rien ne doit clocher le jour du mariage.

Ses yeux la cherchaient. Ils lui posaient des questions, des questions qu'elle-même ne pouvait s'empêcher de se poser, et elle lui répondit de la seule façon acceptable compte tenu de la situation. Elle lui rendit regard pour regard, essayant de lui faire comprendre, essayant elle aussi de comprendre.

Ses yeux. Sa bouche. Ses sentiments. Son désir.

Leurs regards devenaient le seul mode de communication.

Cette bouche qu'il aurait voulu posséder encore une fois. Il ne pouvait rien faire contre cette envie, même si la mère de Meg était présente. Tout cela allait beaucoup trop loin. Tout devenait hors de contrôle.

-Encore une petite seconde, voilà j'ai presque terminé. Et voilà c'est parfait ! Merci mille fois.

Le remerciement sonna le glas. Il lâcha Gabi, encore sous le choc.

-Je vous en prie. Je ferai mieux de m'en aller.

Il parti sous le regard impuissant de Gabi.

-Il est évident qu'Antonio pensait que vous étiez superbe. Et c'est tout à fait normal, que vous soyez le prêtre ou le mari, la plus belle des mariées restera toujours la plus belle aux yeux de tous !

Gabi ferma les yeux un instant et resta silencieuse, repoussant du mieux qu'elle pouvait la détresse qui venait de l'envahir.

Si seulement Joan savait de quoi elle parlait….

&&&

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de remercier Joan, elle se retrouva seule avec ses pensées et arriva à la conclusion qu'elle devait voir Antonio avant le début de la répétition.

Elle partie alors à sa recherche.

Inspirant profondément elle toqua à la porte de son bureau. Pas de réponse. Elle poussa délicatement la porte, et trouva Antonio, le regard porté sur la Vierge.

-Je peux entrer ?

Elle parla doucement, ayant peur de l'effrayer.

-Tu l'as déjà fait.

-Antonio……

Elle soupira, essayant de trouver un moyen d'aborder la conversation.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Il se retourna vivement.

-Quand ? Aujourd'hui ? Pendant l'explosion ? Avant ça ? Quand Gabi !?

Elle ne répondit rien.

-Désolé, je suis un peu….

Elle lui sourit timidement.

-…Sous pression ces derniers temps.

-Oui.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire Antonio ?

-Tu vas épouser Ricardo et moi je vais vous marier. On va faire ce qui a besoin d'être fait Gabi.

Sa gorge se noua sous le coup de l'émotion.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ?!

-Je ne sais pas. Trop d'émotions sans doute.

-Ca doit être ça.

-Je suis désolé Gabi, ça ne se reproduira plus. Tu étais là, sous mes yeux, en robe de mariée et je…….. me suis laissé distraire.

-Tu n'es pas le seul Antonio.

Un regard fiévreux passa alors entre eux.

-Gabi ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Je sais.

-Ca ne peut pas se reproduire. On ne peut pas.

-Je sais. Je sais !! Et puis Joan…. Oh mon dieu Joan !

-Gabi calme-toi elle n'a rien vu, elle ne sait rien.

Il arriva à la calmer un peu.

-Peut-être mais elle était présente et on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de…..

-Il ne s'est rien passé Gabi !

-Pas cette fois non.

Ils baissèrent tous les deux le regard. Mon dieu tout cela devenait beaucoup trop compliqué.

-Gabi tu te maries dans deux jours, tu as besoin de repos.

Elle lui sourit affectueusement.

-Oui toi aussi.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui me marie.

-Justement, c'est peut-être pire.

-Gabi……

-Pardon Antonio….. Ca va aller ?

-Oui ne t'en fais pas. Et toi ?

-Bien sur ! Dans deux jours je serai une femme mariée !

La réponse était enjouée mais à ses yeux il comprit qu'elle l'était beaucoup moins.

Il masqua sa douleur par un sourire factice, essayant tant bien que mal de donner le change et priant pour que Gabi ne s'aperçoive de rien. Mais bon sang ce que cette idée lui faisait mal !

-Bonne soirée alors !

-Merci, à toi aussi.

Elle lui envoya un dernier sourire et s'éclipsa. Bien sur elle n'était pas dupe de son manège mais elle ne pouvait plus rien faire à ce stade là.

Séchant les quelques larmes traitresses, elle plaqua un sourire ravi sur son visage et se dit prête à affronter le monde. Enfin elle essaierait au moins.

&&&&&


End file.
